Sins of Love
by Lady HG
Summary: This is my first Fic and how I imagine things go after 5.24. Hope it's not too AU or OOC - Review if you would like me to contimue
1. Chapter 1

**Spotted : Blair Waldorf and Serena Van Der Woodsen at loggerheads at a society event .Seems like my little video of S and Lonely Boy's affair at the Shepards Divorce Party has caused quite the stir. Luckily Nate was there to split the warring pair, but the real jaw dropper of the night, the return of our resident bad boy Chuck Bass amidst all the drama. We heard B ran off into the night like a Bass out of hell **

**X0X0 Gossip Girl**

" Really Serena , how 2007 of you" Blair snapped her eyes gleaming in hatred at her best friend. Serena giggled and swayed a bit more, " Oh Come on B , it's not like you even wanted him in the first place. Dan was a stop gap on your way back to Chuck . Well that was the plan anyway wasn't it until….". "Shut up Serena" Blair screeched causing the orchestra to stop playing and several guests to look in their direction with interest. Blair spotted someone taking a photograph and knew it was only a matter of time before it was all over Gossip Girl. Serena fixed Blair with a doe eyed stare, " What's the matter Blair, you don't want everyone to know what happened in Monte Carlo, are you ashamed?". Serena laughed maliciously , her eyes cold and Blair fought back the urge to tear the blonde flowing locks from her head. " And look at you , going MIA for three months and then turning up in this state. Looks like old habits die hard S , if that white powder on your nose is what I think it is.". That hit Serena hard and she wiped her nose quickly, Blair delighted in the hurt that crossed her face for a minute. The tall blonde blinked back the tears and Blair almost felt sorry for her , until she remembered the video she had seen just moments earlier on Gossip Girl. " You slept with Dan" Blair began " While you were on your way to tell Chuck you loved him" the blonde interjected. " So what Blair, you take Dan from me . Dump him because you love Chuck and then your mad at me? , you didn't even love him, but I did. " Serena stood tall and crossed her arms her Givenchy Black dress emphasising her fabulous figure. Blair opened her mouth and closed it again. " What was is B , a way to hurt me , to take something of mine that I loved ?". Blair felt her anger rise, she had intended to give Serena a piece of her mind when she spotted the blonde at the event, yet somehow it had all been turned around to be her fault. She spotted Nate walking quickly through the crowd and announced loudly " Oh Look here comes another of my ex-boyfriends that you slept with ". Before she could continue Nate had caught both her and Serena by the arm and was dragging them through the door and out into the foyer . " Hey, what the hell is going on here . Serena?" Nate said his voice calm and concerned. Serena rolled her eyes, looking bored and started to feel around her bag for something. Nate raised his eyebrows at Blair and she shook her head. " Ask Serena, she's the one who slept with Dan at the Shepards Divorce party. Their sex tape is available on Gossip Girl if your wondering". Nate shook his head, he could see Blair was furious and Serena looked completely out of it. It wasn't alcohol either , she had all the telltale signs of the old Serena. She seemed to be losing her footing and he put out an arm to steady her. She slapped his hand away "Don't touch me , where were you this summer, where were any of you?" She pulled a vial out of her bag and shook it in front of them both " Now if you don't mind , I have something to do". As she turned and went to walk away she stopped dead in her tracks. Tension filled the air as Blair and Nate noticed him at the same time. He strutted forward like a panther removing the vial from Serena's hand " Not so fast Sis " Chuck said . " Nathanial . take Serena to your place. Go out through the kitchen, You know the drill". Nate nodded dumbly and caught the leggy blonde around the waist, although she resisted at first she went eventually giggling all legs and hair. Blair hadn't moved from the moment she had seen Chuck walk in . He looked good dressed in a black suit , white shirt and ruby red tie. Ironic really seeing as her dress was exactly the same shade of red. In happier circumstances she would have made a comment about how they matched without realising it. Chuck turned towards her and took a tentative step forward . " Don't " she said her eyes filling with tears easily. His eyes searched hers " Blair" he said simply. She turned and ran as fast as she could out through the doors and onto the pavement. She grabbed a taxi and threw herself into the back seat. Chuck was still standing in the same spot , gazing after here. When she arrived at the penthouse Dorota was getting ready to leave and go home. "Miss Blair?" she said as she saw her employer with tears running down her face and sobbing uncontrollably. " They're back Dorota", she managed to choke out between sobs and the faithful maid rubbed the small of her back gently. " Who ?" she enquired. " Chuck and Serena " Blair choked out , if Dorota was worried she didn't show it. " Come on Miss Blair, I run you bath and get some hot chocolate". Blair nodded and followed her friend up the stairs.

Dan Humphrey looked at his watch , Georgina was supposed to be here half an hour ago and he needed to pick her brain about a business deal gone awry between Bart Bass and a colleague a couple of years before his " death". Dan suspected that the business mogul had taken part in some shady deals with a city councillor and he was going to expose it as part of his book. He had worked tiredlessly over the summer to get " The Monarch of Manhattan" published and when it hit the bookshelves the UES would never be the same again. Dan felt a little stab of conscience as he did on occasion when he thought about how this book would affect those he had once considered friends, but he didn't think about it too much. If he did he would chicken out and they would win again. This time he would have to be strong. His phone rang suddenly interrupting his train of thought , he was relieved to see Georgina's name flash up " So a sex tape with Serena huh , good way to get publicity Humphrey I am impressed". Dan blinked his eyes twice in confusion . " What, me and Serena didn't, what sex tape" Dan responded , flustered as usual. " You may want to check Gossip Girl, see you in ten" was all he got in reply before the phone clicked off. Dan ran to his laptop immediately and clicked onto the Gossip Girl site, there it was , him and Serena at the divorce party. She had told him that the tape had been deleted , but had obviously lied, Now this. Without thinking , he picked up his phone and pressed call.

Blair padded out from the bathroom with her robe fastened tightly around her. She pulled herself onto her bed and picked up her phone. The shock of seeing Chuck had subsided somewhat , she knew all along he would be back but she wasn't ready in the moment that he did. She was just about to call Waldorf Designs to check in , when Dan's name flashed across her screen. She declined the call , and decided she wouldn't speak to him or Serena ever again. Or Chuck for that matter , not after what happened in Monte Carlo . They could all go to hell, she diidn't need any of them .

Chuck poured himself a glass of scotch and let the liquid tumble down his throat feeling the familiar burn as it did. Nate had called to say Serena was tucked up in bed in his place , he would have to deal with her tomorrow . He didn't want to call Lily and alarm her at this hour of the night. He had hoped to catch her and his father at the benefit , there were some things he had to say. Lily was collateral damage of course, he didn't blame her for what happened , but he wanted to speak to his father and let him know that he wasn't the only Bass with an agenda on the UES. Monte Carlo had been a success for him and Jack , they had enough money to start their own venture , one to rival his fathers Empire. Chuck smiled bitterly at the thoughts of his fathers face when he heard of their plan. Jack had been suprisingly supportive during his hour of need. He had even called Blair to let her know of their plan. Chuck felt his stomach flutter at the thought of Blair, things had gone badly for them both. He had never had a way with words, and he had managed to say all the things she didn't want to hear. He was still angry then, with her and with Bart . In the following months after his anger had subsided he had almost called her at least a hundred times, but he knew a phonecall would not suffice. He needed to see her face to face and explain. His only hope was that she would hear him out. He took his suit jacket from the chair and called the limo. She would need to hear him out .


	2. Chapter 2

**Spotted : Chuck Bass Heading for a reckoning at the Waldorf Penthouse, We hope B cleaned her claw's because this one looks like a doozy. As for our favourite IT girl , we heard she passed out at N's place after causing quite the scene, time to sober up S , because this ride isn't over yet. They say the summer always follows you home, and we hear Carter Baizen is looking for you, Rise and Shine S! **

**XOXO Gossip Girl **

Nate frowned at the Gossip Girl blast , what was Baizen doing back in town and why was he looking for Serena? . He glanced in the doorway of his bedroom and saw the blonde hair spread out across his pillow. In the old days this happened a lot with Serena and Nate was always there to pick up the pieces. When Lola had broken up with him over the summer , he had been devastated. But he had always had a place in his heart for Serena and seeing her in that state earlier tonight , had really upset him. He was going to have to find out what was going on . But first he had Baizen to deal with.

Blair saw the blast minutes before she heard the elevator ping downstairs and angry whispers ensued. She was sure that Dorota was giving Chuck a piece of her mind and she smiled at the maid's loyalty. However Chuck was a Basshole to be reckoned with so Blair pulled her purple robe tight around her and made for the door. When she opened it she collided with Chuck, tailed by an angry Dorota. He put his hand out to steady her and she slapped it away viciously. " Hand's off Bass. Dorota I can take it from here " . Dorota stared at her employer before nodding and saying " Remember Miss Blair Vanya knows some bad people in Russia if you need help". Chuck flashed his trademark smirk at Dorota before she left the room. There was a moment of silence and Blair turned to face him head on . His eyes were on the floor and she knew he was struggling to say something " Out with it Bass , I have an early meeting and don't need this right now".

He took her in , her magnificent body covered in that purple robe he had once worn . Her chocolate curls still sitting perfectly in place, her skin was clean and as silky as always and she had just had a bath , he could tell from the scent in Lavender. He stared at her dumbly for a few seconds " I need your help". He said it simply and she wasn't sure whether to slap him or kiss him. She didn't falter for a second " I offered you that in Monte Carlo , and you didn't want it. I would only get in your way I believe you said". The tears came to her eyes quickly and Chuck tried to stop himself from stalking across the room and taking her in his arms. Instead he opted for sitting on her bed and loosening his tie " That was then. I was angry and with every right. I have been through hell this past year Blair and when you came to me offering me the one thing I wanted . I didn't want to believe it". She took a step closer to him invading his personal space purposely " And Now" she said , her voice a question , not a statement. He stood and looked into her eyes , brown on hazel and felt the electricity pass between them. " Now Waldorf " he said touching her chin " I need your help" . Her eyes lit up mischieviously at the hint of a scheme and he flashed her his signature smirk. " Well then Bass, how can I be of service ?"

They plotted for a couple of hours , tomorrow would be phase one of their plan , Chuck felt so alive as they sat together on her bed coming up with ideas. He had to use every ounce of restraint not to ravish Blair there and then. He wasn't sure what they were or what was happening between them . But he knew after a summer without her, he didn't want to be without Blair again. They would work it out. As he stood to leave he looked at her his eyes full of mischief " Shall we then?" , he offered her his arm and she took it as they descended the stair case. He walked into the elevator and said " Give me five" . As Chuck Bass descended into the lobby and was about to walk onto the street , he heard a scream behind him. " And don't ever come here again" she roared like a Phoenix in the night . " Wait , Blair we need to sort this out" he said loudly. She slapped him then so hard across the face, that he saw stars for a few seconds. She turned and stalked back into the building as her doorman stared dumbfounded after her. If Arthur was shocked , he didn't show it " All Ok Sir?" he asked and Chuck scowled at him as he entered the car. Once inside he got some ice and pressed it against his face. He took out his phone and typed a message " _You didn't have to hit me that hard –C". _ The reply came in seconds " _Where's the fun in that-B". _Chuck smirked and wrote back _" I forgot how much you enjoy role play-C". _ The limo made it's way through the streets until he got the last reply of the night " _I'm only getting warmed up Bass – B x" ._ It was a simple x at the end of the sentence but it made his heart soar. Once they had sorted this mess , they would talk , about them and about their future. He sat back lazily and poured himself a scotch.

" Humphrey" she whispered in his ear and Dan jumped. Georgina had gotten into the loft and he hadn't even heard her coming. " What do we have here? " she asked peeking over his shoulder at the Gossip Girl site. " Chuck's back , looks like him and Blair had a huge fight outside her building. Gossip Girl is running a poll about the reason why, and I'm winning " Dan removed her jacket and looked at him. " Focus Dan , your book is what matters now . Not what any of them are doing . Now what did you want to ask me about Bart Bass?". Dan closed the laptop and faced her expectantly . " I spoke to a source , who said that Bart had some involvement in a society , that bribed government officials for planning permission, they believe Bass Industries are knee deep in it and Bart's the person responsible". Georgina languished in the chair for a moment " That's it , Bart Bass and a development scam ? Dan this is the Upper East Side, a property ruse barely counts as gossip. If you want to destroy them all, then you need to find something personal about Bart , something that will destroy him. And I know just how to do it". She had that scary look in her eyes that Dan had become so accustomed to over the past few months " How? " he asked. Georgina stood and took her coat " Tomorrow morning , we are paying a visit to someone who wants to take Bart down as much as us. Wear a tie Humphrey, you're going to breakfast with Chuck Bass" . He didn't even get the chance to protest, she had already left the loft.

Nate strode through the lobby of The Empire like a man on a mission. He knew Carter would be at the bar and he needed to get rid of him before Serena, or worse Chuck saw him. He almost reached the counter when a voice stopped him in his tracks " Archibald, how nice of you to come and meet me". Nate turned and in one move had him pinned to the wall . The hotel patrons looked on in horror " You have sixty seconds Carter before I throw you out. Stay away from Serena , she has a lot going on right now". Nate could see security approaching and let Carter go " Mr Archibald ?" they asked, before a voice interrupted them. Chuck's drawl was easily identifiable " It's ok gentlemen, I'll look after this". As the guards walked away , Chuck's eyes did not leave Carters. " Back so Soon ? I'm all out of plane tickets to Dubai , I'm afraid so unless you want me to call my friend down in the precinct , or even better J.P Buckley then I suggest you leave". As Nate turned to leave with him , Carter called out " There's something you need to know , it's Serena. ". Both men stopped in their tracks, " You have two minutes" Chuck said.

The next morning as Nate and Chuck sat in the penthouse of the Empire, their minds were racing from the night before and their talk with Carter. " What are we going to do ?" Nate asked him and Chuck shook his head. The door of the elevator pinged and they were both startled to see Georgina Sparks arrive, Dan Humphrey in tow . " We can rest easy Nathanial , the cavalry is here " Chuck said , his voice dripping in sarcasm. Nate looked at them both with interest " Georgina…..and Dan" he said the last bit surprised. Dan looked around uncomfortably , not meeting either of their eyes. " This was a bad idea Georgina, let's go " he said taking steps to leave. He stopped in his tracks at the sight of a dishevelled Serena coming out of Nate's bedroom , wearing his blue shirt . She took in the room and blinked in confusion " What's going on?". Chuck and Nate looked at each other , not sure which situation to deal with first. To add to their woe's Carter strolled in coffee in hand and surveyed the scene " Good morning all, it's so nice to see the gang back together"


End file.
